Child of The One He Lost
by We Can Find a Another Way
Summary: One night Bass comes give something of Nora's to Miles what could it be? Some spoilers to the final! Miles x Nora
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Revolution because if I did then I not be writing this and Nora and Danny would be still alive!

Sorry for any if any of the characters are a bit OOC

Sebastian Monroe silently crept behind the rebel guards at his old friend's tent. A bundle of white cloth in his arms. Within the cloth something stirred.

"Shhh" he whispered as held it to his chest. Bass had regretted many things but maybe he could try to be a better person. Maybe he had gone to far but he had to try. The least he could do was bring this creature to his brother.

Quickly he went under the flap and into the tent and within held an unconscious Miles Matheson. Face tear stained and holding a bottle of strong alcohol which was spilling onto documents and maps. His wrists were cut and bruised.

Bass looked at Miles in pity as he gently removed the bottle, which was in several places, and took out a water bottle and cloth from his bag. He washed the blood and tears from his brother's arms and face. He cleared away the papers from the desk and laid Miles on it. Placing his coat over him like a blanket.

He sat down on Miles' chair and waited for to wake.

His brother started to murmur in his sleep. "Nora … so sorry … should of got there quicker … please … no" he whispered

Bass glanced at him in sympathy as remembered the nights had after Emma was taken from him. Every night he had to endure reliving her last moments. Waking in horror as his love died in his arms. He did not want his brother to go through same pain.

"Miles" he said softly "Brother wake up"

Miles' blood shot eyes flew open "Bass what are you doing here?" He asked sharply. He wasn't exactly sure if Bass was the enemy anymore since he had not tried to kill anyone on the rebels side and no longer a part of the Militia.

"I mean you no harm, I'm here to give you something" he replied gently as he pick up the bundle"something of Nora's" he place it in his arms

Miles unwrapped the cloth to reveal a small baby with soft tanned skin much like his lost love's, chocolate brown hair again like Nora's but the eyes they were his. The child's arms reaching toward the depressed man. The babe gurgling happily. Miles couldn't believe it. What was he do to do with the young being? What was his feelings toward it? Certainly their was pain and lost but also hope and joy.

The child sort of reminded him of Charlie when she was a baby. Both so full of smiles and giggles.

He swallowed "She was pregnant?! I- I never knew" his eyes starting water. "Please I need a minute alone but I don't you leave. Can you just go in there" he pointed to a empty attached part of the tent.

"Of course and I am sorry about Nora, Miles" Bass said scooping the child in to his arms and went inside.

From inside he could the sound of glass smashing, cursing and crying.

Outside the Charlie was passing when she heard a loud crush. She rushed in. Once again she walk in on her bleeding uncle. Glass, papers, parts of furniture and blood was flying everywhere.

"Miles! Stop! I know you miss Nora but killing your self won't bring her back!" She told him as she pulled the broken glass from Miles' hands. "Please stop" Charlie begged she wash away the blood from his body "she wouldn't want this"

Miles nodded mutely wiping away the tears. "I am fine" he told her gruffly sounding as if he was far from as anyone could possible be.

Inside Bass was in shock. His brother was harming his self. Bass never have thought Miles would do this! Yes Bass would thought he was just drinking away his problems.

He burst out in to the tent. "Miles! You're self harming?!"

"What are you doing here?" Charlie hissed at him not trusting one bit.

"Please I'm not here to hurt anyone! Just here to return something to him that belonged to Nora"

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

Bass showed her the child. Charlie gasped and shook away the tears.

"Nora was pregnant?! Oh Miles" she exclaimed as hugged him "is the child a girl or boy?" She asked Bass

"A girl" he replied softly

"She is beautiful, looks just like Nora except in the eyes. She has your eyes" Charlie told Miles meaningfully, her eyes brimming with tears.

Miles nodded as Charlie gave him the child. He brought the young being close to his heart and hugged the last thing he had of Nora. This small creature squirmed against him but quickly went to the land of dreams.

Then Charlie and Bass hugged Miles. Both knowing how much Nora had to him. Wiping the tears from his face.

"I'll find a place for him to hide" Charlie said gesturing to Bass as they left.

Miles fall asleep still clinging to the child. Tears falling freely down his face. And for the first time in weeks he did not dream of Nora's death but of her, him and their daughter playing in a field of gold. Just like normal family

Do you like this? Do you hate it? Please review and tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Big thanks to the two who reviewed

Something stirred against Miles chest as he began to awaken. Slowly opening his eye, a small child came into view as all of last night's event came crashing down on him.

Large dark eyes were starring intently up at him. Then she blinked and sneezed. It was the most adorable sight ever.

But it worried him.

Was she ill? He couldn't let her get ill or hurt in any way. Not the last thing he had of Nora so he jumped up and looked around something to wrap her up in. He quickly found Bass' coat and placed her gently within it.

He held her in such a way to hide her in the coat but not to harm.

As he drew back the door flap of tent, the bitterly cold wind hit him. Trudging a long the path the path to Charlie's tent. He pulled back the door and went in.

"Charlie?" He called out

"Hey Miles" replied a muffled voice from the bed

"Morning Charlie; where's Bass?"

"I'm here" Bass voice came from the inside of Charlie's wardrobe "can I come out?"

"Yes" Charlie told him "Where is the baby?" She asked. Miles removed the coat from the child as Bass came out.

"Did Nora name her?" She directed the question to Bass.

"Yeah, Mila" Bass said

"When did she give birth?"

"Just after we captured her. She had Mila and then we separated them and used Mila as a threat against Nora. We never actually hurt the young child through" he added quickly "we let Nora see Mila every so often until Nora told us where you were and when she was sneaked out Mila remained with the Miltia" Bass explained.

"Then what?" Miles gruff voice demanded

"What do you mean?"

"Then what would have happened to Mila? How did she come to be with you?"

"Well I suppose then she would have been trained to be a soldier but I managed to inflate the Miltia before Neville changed the guards"

Miles nodded silently not sure of what to say.

"So, what now?" Charlie asked

"What do you mean?" Miles replied

"Well, where is the kid going to go? You can't raise her here, it's a war zone and what are we going to do about him?" She pointed at Bass

"I don't know" Miles admitted. The thought actually terrified him. He couldn't be a father. He was a general. A fighter. How could he be a father? He was an uncle and Charlie did treat him like one. But he only had become costumed to that. Being uncle he could handle but father?

Mila started to whimper and sob. "What's wrong? Why is she crying?" He asked slightly panicky voice.

"She is probably just hungry, here" Bass told Miles as he passed him a canteen of milk.

"Thanks, how did you know?"

"I've traveled with her for a couple of months now I have come to understand what some of the cries mean"

When Mila saw and recognised the canteen sobs began to stop and Bass gently poured into the mouth of the small baby. Show how to Miles before handing the bottle to Miles so that he could. Miles first tried was reluctant in case over, under fed or choked her but Bass was relentless so Miles took it.

Mila gulped down the milk and to show she was finished, she shut mouth and turned her head so Miles put away the canteen.

"Can I hold her?" Charlie asked kind of timidly. Miles nodded as Charlie slowly picked up the child and held her up to her face. "Hello Mila, I'm your Auntie Charlie" she said softly to the babe.

"Actually you are her cousin" Bass stated and Charlie just stuck her tongue out at him.

Mila started to giggle as Charlie began to pull faces at her. "Who is a cutie? You are, yes you are" Miles smiled as he thought to himself, 'looks like Charlie isn't the only one who could charm and wrap every one Around her little finger as a child.'

The scene created feeling within Miles: hope. He may not be ready for this but he had the support of his niece and past best friend. Maybe, just maybe, he could do this.

A/N:Right first thing, I am very sorry if Miles coming off as less badassed than he normally is but don't worry badass Miles will return. Thank you for read for reading and please review


End file.
